A New World Fool
by HeWhoDestroysAll
Summary: Small tibits of the story moving forward through the eye's of Adachi while he looks back and understands where his contempt for the world came from. The story has a couple of changes that make adachi into a better villian along with a different ending.
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a fool

**A/N : A small piece of adachi along with some changed events as well as through the POV of Souji for a little added affect. Basically a small rewrite of persona 4 with more focus on Adachi. I'll try and stick with this no matter how crappy and hopefully I'll get better anyway thanks for reading.**

Adachi POV

_6 months ago..._

_Empty..._

The word perfectly described the place I found myself in. All around me nothing but fog and old police tape strung out over the pale ground. I didn't know where I was or how I got here but for some reason this place felt so familiar to me.

"Hello child of the fog..."

Adachi: "a voice? Is somebody here?"

"Will you seek the truth, or will you simply run away?"

I stood up and followed the path from where the voice came from.

"The truth destroys those as they get closer and closer to it..."

The voice was getting louder and louder and beneath it I heard different voices that at first resembled whispering but only got louder.

"Bastard child..."

"Useless fool..."

"Idiot..."

"Dumbass..."

"Failure..."

My eyes flickered all around me as different words and voices attacked me from all directions.

"Did you hear about the affair? The father is staying with his wife."

Another voice rose up as to answer her.

"Yeah at least he is lucky she is staying with him, he almost lost her for nothing but trash."

"Yeah but I hear he got her pregnant, what about the child?"

"He'll pay to help the child somewhat but I don't think he cares for the thing much, I mean after all he just said the woman meant nothing to him."

"Yeah she was just a whore anyway..."

I could do nothing but run away as everything got louder and louder around me as the fog seemed to deepen.

Adachi: "No! Please..."

"Adachi you idiot It's your fault that the kid ended up being killed! If only we didn't have to deal with such an incompetent jackass! You're useless just like your whore of a mother!"

Adachi: "SHUT UP!!!"

Like that the voices stopped and for the first time I noticed I had reached the end of the path and right in front of me was a figure blocked by the fog.

"Adachi: it's not true... "

"Oh but it is..."

The voice was different than the voice that spoke to me earlier...

The figure walked past the fog and right in front of me was a down to the letter copy of me, save for the yellow eyes and dark smirk he had on his face and the sleazy way he wore the suit and tie.

"Me: But it's the very truth eh Adachi boy? Beneath that smile of lies is an idiot who doesn't know what to do, so useless that even your dad didn't want you."

"Adachi: Just shut up..."

The man continued while he laughed and twirled his revolver in his hands.

"Me: But why I'm just telling you the truth. Hey remember how we were supposed to be the best of the best to make that whore mom proud? We were supposed to be important and show that bastard Hanma that he and his rich bitch family he ditched us for were nothing but look where we ended up eh, Servant of the public. Rings a nice title deserving of us eh Adachi?"

The man walked closer to me and started to crack the same dimwit smile I put on every single day.

Me: "You disappointed that whore but who cares? All she did was give herself to guys while she told you to study every day, well look where that studying got you.

Adachi:" Why are you doing this?"

The other me didn't say a word but smacked me in the face with the revolver in his hand. As I fell to the ground I could feel my top lip bleed, I didn't dare look up from the ground but I could hear his voice beneath his laughing.

Me:" You really want to know why I'm doing this."

I could feel his weigh on my body as he slammed his shoe on back.

Me:"Because it's fun, and because you deserve it for being so worthless."

At that moment he started to kick me as I struggled to get up.

Me:" Most of all... I do this because you don't deserve to be me..."

"_Deserve to be me... Of course…"_

Adachi:" You're me..."

The figure immediately stopped kicking me, backed off and stood in front of me as if he was nothing but a doll.

Adachi:" Every time this shitty world took me for a push deep down I hated it and everyone but kept that mask on for so long that the mask became my identity."

I stood up and gazed at the other me but as I stood up I noticed the revolver he had earlier in my hand now. As I continued to stare at him bruises, cuts, and scrapes started to appear all over his body as he started to laugh a positive laugh and smile that goofy grin that he had grown accustomed to himself.

Adachi:" Those idiots all mocked and made fun of me no matter where I was when I grew up and all I could do was sit there and take it like a little bitch..."

It seemed the other me had stopped laughing and now was crying as if he realized all the horrors and truth that surfaced within him.

I pointed the revolver at his head while the voices around us started to surface but this time the voices didn't bother me.

"Half breed child."

"Hey his grades are horrible! Adachi you idiot!"

Adachi:" Yeah you were me..."

The I in front of me stopped his crying and an understanding smile appeared on his face as he nodded his head. I pulled the trigger and watched the me go down and black mist pours from his head.

Adachi:"But you're not me anymore..."

The me's corpse vanished and in his place appeared a Japanese warrior shrouded in crimson armor that looked somewhat familiar... Could it be...?

I whispered "Izanagi? The Japanese god from the folk legends?"

But something was different; He didn't feel like he was in the presence of some omnipotent being but instead he was meeting somebody he had lost a long time ago.

Izanagi nodded and a bright light engulfed my vision, when the light faded right in front of me a card was floating right beside me, I picked up the card up while it was floating in mid air.

I couldn't believe this... "Izanagi is me?"

Just then it seemed the fog had started to pick up again and it was like of the path and scenery in front of me was vanishing.

"Well you have found your truth child of the fog."

The voice from earlier who led me here.

"Who the hell are you?"

The voice seemed like it was laughing at me from far away but then it spoke.

"It doesn't matter who I am child as you cannot reach me anyway. Someone such as you could never grasp the truth anyway without falling."

I didn't who or what was messing with me but I felt cocky after all the crap I had endured tonight.

"I don't need the damn truth!"

The voice continued to laugh despite my yelling.

"I'll make my own truth!"

The voice abruptly stopped laughing and for a few seconds the fog was the only thing with me before the voice started to speak again.

"It seems we are of the same ideal child of the fog..."

I suddenly felt like my body was getting heavy and falling.

"We will meet again at a later time child of the fog..."

As I felt my eyes close I heard the final words mixed with a hint of care...

"Be well..."

**Sort of a prologue to the tale on how Adachi got his persona and sort of explained his anger towards women and some of his issues. I know it's a little empty feeling but this is something I've made after a while. **

**R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2 Smothered truth

**Second chapter and this is set after Mayumi Yamano's death and is still Adachi's pov although with some flashback (Can't wait to get past the opening murders),Hope its good.**

_Adachi you have to be better then every single one of them, you have to rely on nobody understand? People will come and take what they can from you and then will leave when they don't need you anymore. Deep down everyone is ugly and once people see your ugly they'll leave and forsake you just the same._

_-Mom._

_4/12/2012_

It's far too late to say shit has gone crazy as the crazy already happened, But to see a certain bitch that you pushed into a TV turn up dead and hanging on a telephone pole tends to drive itself deep down past crazy until it hits that part called denial and then the guilt attacks.

It's not my fault hell it was an accident I pushed her in, but what happened to her? Heck why do I care about her anyway? Not like somebody important or decent died, just a useless whore. Bitch was a reporter anyway, she probably ruined more lives as a reporter to get that oh so juicy dirt on her victims before she dumped them like trash, probably was going to do Namatame the same way or maybe she wanted him for the money.

A whore is never loyal.

_**Flashback**_

_**Amagi Inn Lobby**__ (Before death of Mayumi)_

_I found Mayumi waiting in the corner of the lobby just as I told her to meet me earlier. _

_I told her "I had something important to her." And for all she knew it could have meant I had dirt on her that could put her comatose career into the ground permanently so she had no choice but to listen to me and make sure just to be safe._

_She noticed me coming from around the corner and said "So who are you and what this "something important" you called me out here for?" _

_I noticed she was giving me one of those strange looks that said "freak stop wasting my time" and as I got closer she took a few steps back which confirmed my feelings but I needed answers first._

"_What they say on the news isn't true, it it? All that talk about you having an affair and whatnot... it's all a lie right?"_

_She took a superior tone with me and replied "why do I have to explain myself to you?"_

_She didn't tell me anything but her answer was close enough._

_I stepped closer to her as she took a few more steps back._

"_I see... So you don't deny it. You caught my eye but it turns out you're another worthless bitch..." The go lucky voice was gone and I strained the last few words with my surfacing rage._

_She started to get scared and said "what's wrong with you?" like I was the one at fault for being a lying manipulative bitch._

_She stammered "D-Don't make me call for help!" as if her little threat scared me and it seemed so pitiful that I wondered how could I fall for such a whore._

"_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. I think you need to see how it feels to fear for your life, it'll get your head on straight."_

_I felt a smile cross my face as I stepped closer and closer eyeing her form until she had nothing between her except the TV and me._

_She was the verge of tears now asking me what I was going to do._

_I was gonna show this whore her place and use her as she wanted to be used._

_I grabbed her and tried to bite her but she stepped back and all I heard was her scream as she went in through the TV behind her._

_**Flashback end**_

At first I couldn't believe what had happened, I had pushed her into a TV and nobody saw a thing. I went home and for what it seemed like all night I stuck my hand in my TV only to see it go through and the same glow engulf my hand as the picture swirled and twisted. By the night I didn't give a damn about Mayumi and figured let the bitch handle whatever she was in and it wasn't my problem up until we found her dead body the next day.

Media, police and everybody were all over the death of famed reporter Mayumi Yamano and figured that her man she was cheating with Taro Namatame or her husband were the prime suspects and amazingly no matter how hard the police searched the crime scene they couldn't find any evidence that led to me.

Somehow the TV world kills people and doesn't leave any evidence of marks of death. It was the ultimate thrill knowing that I got that bitch and now I was starting to feel a lot better about my discovery.

Maybe being down here in hick's folk Inaba won't be so bad after all but this headache was killing me.

"Adachi..."

I looked over at Dojima who was sipping his coffee while he shuffled through some paper work.

"You doing okay? I know you had a thing for the lady and for this to happen and I was a little too harsh earlier when you got sick after seeing her but you have to be professional in front of the civilians as they count on us."

I shook my head and threw on my trademark grin "No no I'm doing alright Dojima-san I mean it was just a small crush, besides we have a job to do."

Dojima sat his cup down on his desk and yawned while he spoke "Adachi lets go ahead and get some rest for tonight okay, We looked all over but the perp left no trail behind, doesn't matter anyway as people like this usually screw up when they try again a second time."

Stayed out till 3am and even now as we drove home we discussed tibbits of the case, Namatame was the main suspect but with a solid alibi it looked like they were looking at the wrong guy and with no other leads the inaba police were hoping for the suspect to be stupid to and try something else so they could catch the killer and muffle the criticism from the media.

We had no evidence, no real motives as Namatame and Mayumi were lovers and the only other motives we had were just an up and coming serial killer. So far it looked like I was in the clear. As I rolled the window down the cold morning air ran through my hair and face and I could feel my headache start to come down, or at least the pounding stopped.

Dojima dropped me off home at the apartment complex I lived at just down the road from from the path that led to Junes and with a wave he drove off and left me and myself to cold morning air.

After climbing a level of stairs and 5 doors down I found the apartment I had been living in for over 6 months. The place was a pad of sorts with two rooms and a small bathroom (living room and the room I slept in). Since being a cop was a demanding job of sorts needless to say I kept my place in pretty crappy order. my magazines, beer bottles and ramen cups splattered all over the table near an orange beat up couch I managed to save from the dump when I got here (Lady downstairs was gonna trash it) while a small TV rested on nothing but an old computer box I has used to ship my computer here which was sitting in the right furthest corner of my room where my bed was, excuse me I mean my mattress I lay on to sleep. Now that I think about it I didn't bring that much stuff to inaba when I got transferred here (Only important thing I had was my computer).

Most people won't think me for being a computer nerd and even when asked I may deny or change the topic but whenever I wasn't working I would either drink, eat, barely watch TV or I would sit on the internet for long periods of time. On the internet I would look at porn (Come on I'm a healthy guy) or I would go to blogs and talk about different things as the internet is the only place where you can be honest and not have it bite you in the ass, Let's just say the internet's craziness attracts me from time to time as its extreme to a point however tonight I skipped the computer.

I went to my phone and hit the answering machine button with my fist (it's broken and needs force to work) as I grabbed a beer from the small little fridge on the floor, I threw myself on the couch as the answering machine sputtered and choked before getting itself to work.

A cheerful chime sounded and a voice quickly said "You have 2 messages."

"Beep!" "Mr. Tohru for shopping at Junes and being a valuable customer you get 10 percent off of your next purchase at Junes!! Thank you and congratulations!!!"

The excited voice died

"Next message..."

"Hello Adachi this is mommy calling you."

Damn it's her again checking up on me.

"I'm calling to check and see how you're doing as you never much call me anymore since you transferred."

I screwed the cap off the drink and slowly swallowed my beer like it was an elixir.

"I know you won't call me back or you won't today as you're busy but I wanted to tell you I want to talk to you sometime, I want to see how my son is doing and hear his voice."

I pushed myself off the couch and ignored the sick feelings that were coming over me at the sound of her voice.

"I just wanted to say..." Her voice stuttered for a bit...

"Just call me when you get the chance okay bye!"

Her voice died and I heard a click.

"End of messages..."

That's my mom... Always proud...

Just to prove that this was all still real I got up and with beer in hand, walked towards my TV and on my knees put my hand through the TV and watched it swallow my hand whole as it came to life. What was in there, what kind of power was this, and why did somebody like me have it?

I pulled my hand from out of the TV and watched it die and go blank and as if coming back to reality I felt the exhaustion and barely made it to the mattress before I crashed with beer in hand and fell asleep.

_I dreamed that night.._

_I dreamed that I was watching Mayumi running away and crying, she was screaming and shaking all over but I couldn't hear and then all of a sudden her body started to break into pieces and blood started to pour out her eyes, mouth, hands and body until her screams finally could be heard and she choked on blood that was coming out by the gallon out of her mouth and it mixed in with the screams. I tried to turn away and hide my eyes but all I could see was beneath her torn body parts her organs stretched like the telephone pole wires that she hung from and her eyes turned golden yellow before I started to scream._

I woke up and just made it to the toilet before I started to hurl..


	3. Chapter 3 Enigma

**I know I have the timelines a little messed up but I'm going to try and alternate between Souji and Adachi. This is basically a remix of Shoji's dream and Souji still has no shadow but he has a weakness. This chapter shows a small piece of the dark side of the wild card.**

_These faces... tis but pieces of a mirror..._

_-Souji Seta_

**Souji Pov**

The chilling fog surrounded me from all sides and the bliss blocked my sight from all directions but when I strained I could see and I hear familiar voices from the past best forgotten.

"_Doctor Matthews he's doing it again... He's changing who he is again! He's not the same person."_

Radio static emerges trying to drown out the voices but to no avail.

""What's wrong with him?!"

"_Please Mr. Seta your son has just..."_

The emotional voice interrupted the kind reassuring voice loudly and echoed

"_That is not our son!!"_

The Static's volume grew to earsplitting volume and the voices died down and from then on as I stood up the quiet echo of the unknown greeted me.

**Main POV**

Souji felt like he was moving down an endless path as the fog swallowed everything within sight.

Grey and formless it was almost as if it was trying to devour him itself.

"_All humans hide themselves within the veil of fog..."_

Souji reacted as a voice reached his ear from behind but as Souji looked around in every direction he could see nothing but fog.

"_What make you so special? Why do I see nothing when I look into your soul child of man_?"

Souji gripped his hands into fists as he looked around him for any sign of movement or direction to the voice.

"_Could you really have nothing to hide?"_

The voice seemed puzzled as if in small disbelief but finally Souji knew where the voice was coming from.

At that point Souji turned around and charged through the fog towards the voice until he saw a barely visible shape of a figure.

"_Ah so it seems you can see through the fog a little bit..."_

Souji stared at the figure he could barely make out in front of him.

"_Who are you and what is this place!?"_

The figure simply laughed at his response and responded with a mocking come on.

"_Haha... If you want the truth... If you want answers why don't you come and get me?"_

It seemed like the fog all around Souji started to grow thicker but Souji focused his attention on the figure and out of nowhere a faded long katana appeared in his hands.

Souji focused his gaze on the blade within his hands and from within he heard a strange voice from deep within himself...

_"Mas... Ter..."_

Souji could hear a voice but it sounded like the voice was garbled up by static.

"_Ma...Tar... I'm…"_

"_Here"_

Souji gripped the hilt of the katana and lunged forward at a downward strike that the figure barely dodges save its right hand. The hand falls into the fog and simply spreads and is consumed.

The figure laughs in front of Souji doesn't even make a move to attack back and it seems like it is laughing at his efforts.

"_I'm not so simply to fight am I?" _

The fog around Souji became even thicker and oppressive to his senses but Souji continued to fight the weigh on his mind.

"_People only see what they want to see..."_

Souji ran forward gripping the hilt with the blade behind him and tried land another strike as the figure simple outright dodged it and blended in with the fog.

Souji knew he was in trouble as it was like he was fighting the fog itself.

"_Ma... ster..."_

The voice in his head tried to reach him but it couldn't grab hold over the static...

"_The fog only becomes deeper and deeper no matter how hard you struggle..."_

Souji felt his body grow heavy as he fell to one knee and felt his vision grow blurry...

"_You will seek the truth as you become stronger."_

As Souji felt to the ground the last words he heard were...

"_We shall meet again... Souji Seta..."_

**Was going to add a little more but he I got Souji in at least so I won't favor Adachi so much.**

**Might do Namatame but then again maybe not.**

**Souji is still somewhat himself but even he has a problem but unlike the others his problem is in open site to anybody who pays very close attention and he doesn't hide it the same way others do.**__

**Next chapter when I get inspired or when I make sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: I've decided to stop with the matching dates as this is fan fiction anyway.**_

_**Update after a long time...**_

_**Like I said things are going to be different story wise but ultimately will be the same in some ways.**_

_**Warning: This chapter has sexual content and implied sex with a minor and prostitution plus Adachi says some shocking things so if that bothers you than here is your warning.**_

"_If you can't be the best person there is then be the worst person you can be and make sure others can't be happy either. It's just so fun to watch them suffer and fail just like you."_

_-Adachi_

_Blink…_

_Those invisible strings that wrap around my skull won't go away..._

_They squeeze and they tighten just to get me to pay attention but I won't give them even one acknowledgement of their existence. They laugh at me and mock me. They tell me how much of a failure I am, how I shouldn't have been born, how I'll never make anybody happy, how I'm just a monster and parasite... _

_But I don't care and I force it all to go away with a smile. _

"RINGGGGGG!"

With my eyes closed my hand entangles the alarm clock like a snake and gently forces the button into the off position as I become aware of the light coming in through his window and the noise of cars passing by outside.

"Another day…"

I opened my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock and moaned as 11:39 AM greeted me.

"Dammit Dojima is going to be pissed..."

As if on cue my cell phone rings and the special silent hill pyramid head track I assigned Dojima's contact too plays on blazing high setting...

"Son of a bitch..."

I ruffled up my hair my right hand as I between yawns worked myself into my facade and opened the phone...

"Ummm hello."

"Adachi! What the hell are you doing! We had this interview with the girl who found the reporters body and you were not outside when I came to pick you up!"

"But I…."

"Where are you! You had better not be oversleeping again!"

"O...of course not sir!"

I was struggling to get my uniform on while he continued to chew me out on the phone.

"Dammit sometimes you're so worthless that it's a blessing you even have a job."

He struck a chord and I found myself fighting to bite back my rage...

Why didn't the asshole just wake me up if he swung by instead of just leaving me...?

I looked towards the TV and thought of the old man being forced in and being torn to pieces and my rage subsided. Hmm maybe someday I'll do him the same way I did Mayumi and give him what he deserves...

"I showed you a little compassion with that reporter lady but you have to get back on the game and shape your ass up."

I interrupted him "So this Kioshi girl... When is she to be interviewed?"

Dojima sounded like he was talking to somebody right beside him as he relayed the information to me.

"Around 1:30 as she is getting out of school early on permission… She is just some high school girl and should be a simple interview... I'll be over to pick you up in ten minutes so be ready!"

Dojima hung up the phone in my face before I could even feign a goodbye.

I sighed as I tightened the belt on my pants and grabbed my tie.

Dojima didn't know I sort of had an affiliation with Saki but then again nobody really knew besides me and her.

It's no secret that the Kioshi family was being gossiped about behind their backs because their daughter was working at the local Junes chain to help pay bills for her family and the family feels that their daughter was betraying them... Ha-ha if that were only the whole truth...

As if working at some cheap retail chain would help pay the Kioshi family bills... Their little Saki is actually a prostitute and that's the real reason the family holds such contempt for her even though she sheds her self respect just to help them.

"Pfft family..."

It all started when I was in the city one weekend about 3 months ago on an off day drinking one late night when I happened to meet a girl who was selling herself to me. Now the city was the only close sort of excitement near inaba so I was pretty ecstatic. She looked pretty young like she was in high school and she charged me a simple fine for 20 minutes of action in a closed room and I guess me looking the way I looked came off as a young guy who was tired from his job and not an off duty cop.

I being a nice guy decided I would take the little whore up on her offer but whoa and behold I was surprised when I discovered the little whore was Saki kioshi and she was not pleased when I happened to recognize her. Me being the professional that I was took her away from her pimp and told her I felt obligated to bust her and her pimp along with her other associates as I was a man of the law and I watched her eyes go wide eyed and literally turn into saucers. I let her go as I pretended to be paying attention to my bottle dance in hands as I moved it around at my table but I was really watching Saki relay to her boss the news I just told her and watched his face bald up in anger.

The cards were all in my favor as this action would make Saki lose her valuable source of income and her family's name would sink further into the mud as a result while not to mention her boss losing everything he had with one swoop. Not missing a bit the Pimp left Saki to watch as he sat down at my table and without warning started to silently threaten me in a roundabout way. He held a confident smile until I returned it and opened my yellow Jacket to show my revolver that I loved to carry with me, even to the city when I was supposed to be off duty. With that he was quick to change his tune and he made deals with me to keep me silent but I looked past him at the frightened Saki and following my gaze he seemed to understand and I put forth my ultimatum.

Saki would be almost like a personal whore who I could get half price and anytime I'm in the city and she's working guaranteed at least 3 times a week if I could. This deal worked out great for the pimp as he got a steady customer who happened to be a cop who could watch his ass and I now had access to cheap sex and I could do whatever I wanted besides brutally injuring her.

It was a Win Win for both of us and deep down I enjoyed watching Saki keep her eyes to the ground as she was bartered like a piece of Furniture. Oh well that's the life of a whore but at least she was showing her true colors as a woman. To be honest I almost had a sick sort of respect for Saki because as a whore she daily dealt with the true sides of people who hid behind a façade every day with a façade of her own. She was a toy for their frustrations and wants and in the end I sort of viewed her as strong until I saw her cry and try to gain sympathy and that's when I mentally kicked myself for seeing her as nothing more than a piece of meat.

That Night I got my own private room in the back with Saki and I got so rough with her that she screamed and pulled to get away from me but I wouldn't budge and I made her earn the money and for that hour in a half I made her night hell and left her covered in my waste and bleeding all over her back from my nails and teeth. Eventually Saki got used to our get together arrangement and I had to up the ante on her a bit. I talked to her during sex and tried to talk down to her while she kept up that emotionless face as I had my way with her. Saki from then on sort of became a game to me and I visited the kioshi family liquor store to buy my beer and talk to her family and eventually I inserted myself into her life and even showed up to her Junes job a few times and found her talking to that hanamura kid who any idiot could tell had a crush on Saki.

I wonder how he would feel to know that she pleasures guys and fulfills their fantasies just to make her rounds or that I pay her to go down on me once or twice every other week or the things that I do to her while all she can do is hold a stone face while she lays powerless beneath me. When I come to Junes during Saki's shifts I can sometimes see the fear in her eyes every time I open my lips and bring up how I know Saki from her family and their store right in front of the Hanamura kid and it makes me smile when I see him look down as if he somehow knew he was the reason her family is suffering and she are suffering. Guess it's better to not know the truth after all...

Eventually Saki being empty bored me so I even stopped all the way with sex and just tried gouging a reaction out of her whether it be physical or verbally. She always got into hating Hanamura and blaming him for her problems which was just hilarious to me for all its irony, concern and anger for her family and eventually calling me a monster as she was one of the few people who knew what existed beyond the façade I wore and was used to the games I played with her. Sometimes she tells me to stop coming up to Junes, stop talking to her family and she threatens to go to the police and make me lose my job or go to jail but I show her my smile in all its glory in full malice as I force her down and make her submit to me.

For that time she's mine to control like a toy and that's what matters.

She was my toy until I saw her with Toru Namatame that day...

He was talking to her and it wasn't a normal prostitution deal and I didn't know what was going on. They spoke for some time until Namatame as quick as a snake slithered away and Saki was left to her own.

By a twist of sick fortune I was the one to interview her and words couldn't describe the look she gave me as I calmly and Boy Scout like asked her a series of questions pertaining to Mayumi's body and how it was found. She was a good girl and answered our stupid questions and once we were done she wanted to quickly leave but I had some wants of my own and detained her while the other officers left.

I wrapped my arms around her and she quickly slapped me and raised her voice. She thought she was safe because she was in a police station.

"You bastard you better leave me alone!"

I put my hand to where she slapped me and felt my lips curl up into a grin.

"You stupid little bitch..."

I put both my arms to my side and thought to myself what I would do to teach this girl a lesson and I saw the unplugged TV in the corner and I felt myself light up at the thought of pushing her in.

I didn't need Saki anymore. I would start an even bigger game than playing with some little girl.

All of Inaba would be my game and Saki would be the pawn to start it all and she should feel honored as she has risen from a simple useless whore. I walked closer to her as she backed into the corner near the TV and with her anger gone I could see the fear return to her eyes...

"What… What are you going to do to me?"

I just smiled and with one hand touching the TV screen I used the other to push her frail body in and I was almost in awe at how easy it was to push her in and the last sounds I heard were her screams as they grew quieter and quieter as the screen rippled like a pool.

Feeling the stink from her slap I decided to give her a little false hope.

For once I stuck my head into the TV and screamed "Maybe if you beg me enough I'll let your ass out!"

I withdrew my head from the TV and muttered "yeah right! As if I would go in a death trap like that..."

_That night I dreamed of Saki and her beautiful yellow eyes... I saw the kioshi liquor store on fire burning to the ground along with her family still inside. I heard Saki's voice scream and yell trying to deny, trying to save them but she couldn't and the yellow tint of her eyes engulfed everything around her before the fog became heavy and I could barely make out the whispers.. "Well done child of the fog..." before I could see no more._

Days Later I was not surprised to hear Saki Kioshi who had gone missing after our interrogation was found dead in the same way that Mayumi Yamano had been found and the media lapped it up as the killer had struck again and no evidence had been left behind as usual. The Koishi family looked to have been heartbroken upon finding that their daughter was nothing but worm chow now.

Heh now they care when their daughter is gone even though this is their fault. Hypocrites.

This time I felt no guilt from what I had done and only felt excitement at the thought of pushing someone else in. Dojima grew angry at the futility of this and I was one of the ones who knew why, this reminded him so much of his wife and how the killer walked away with no evidence to link him. These murders keep reminding him of it and that thought itself was enough to bring a smile to me inside and put off throwing him in, just to see him suffer some more.

People in inaba were starting to become afraid and not only lock their doors and windows but also force their kids to come home earlier. It was fun to watch people feel fear at the actions I had accomplished and it didn't matter where this power came from now but how I use it for me.

"Let the games begin..."


End file.
